


Birthday Breakfast

by look_turtles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the jensen_misha Birthday Comment Fic Meme! prompt <i>In order to celebrate Jensen's birthday, Misha brings him breakfast (and snuggles) in bed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Breakfast

When Jensen awoke on his thirty-third birthday he noticed two things; one, Misha was standing next to their bed holding a tray full of pancakes, sausage and coffee and two, Misha was naked except for a red bow on top of his head.

Jensen sat up in bed and Misha placed the tray on Jensen's stomach. Said stomach growled loudly as Jensen looked at the pancakes covered in whipped cream and strawberries, and smelled the nutty coffee with the right amount of milk in it.

'Happy birthday to me,' Jensen said as he took a bite of pancake. The pancake was buttery and light, the whipped cream was just sweet enough. Knowing Misha he probably not only made the pancakes, but the whipped cream too.

His tongue poked out the side of his mouth trying to capture whipped cream and he couldn't help but notice that Misha's eyes went dark and other parts on him were interested too. Jensen patted the space next to him and Misha climbed in. Misha nibbled at Jensen's fingers as Jensen fed him. As Misha left sloppy strawberry flavored kisses on Jensen's lips, he also rubbed Jensen's thigh. On any other day that would have led to at least a quickie, but Jensen was just as content to enjoy his birthday breakfast and birthday cuddle.


End file.
